


Dream a little dream of me

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiberius dreamt sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this came out of nowhere! And it's a one-shot too! I've never done canon!Nagron before, since I can't really write the way they talk on the show, so I hope it's still alright and you still enjoy. :)

Tiberius dreamt sometimes. He usually didn't remember what he'd dream about the next morning if someone asked him about it, but sometimes he could recount where the world of slumber had sent him the night before.  
  
Sometimes he dreamt of his past self, before he was just a pretty body, used and re-used time and time again by different people, until he had been purchased by his most recent Dominus and had recently upgraded his status from simple slave to one with more honor and prestige, despite still wearing his leather collar around his neck at all times.  
  
He sometimes dreamt about his childhood in Syria, where he had a different name and a different life. He didn't remember his parents, nor his village, but he did  remember a brother somewhere in there, someone taller than him, but very kind and attentive to his younger sibling.  
  
He sometimes dreamt of the present. The different sweaty bodies that he'd been forced to serve and be served by. The cells that he'd called his home over the years and the fellow young men and women that he had encountered all through his journeys, walking eyes and heads hanging low on the floor so that no one would notice them, but seemed to silently scream from the inside _"Please, for the love of all of the Gods, please free me from these chains."_ And all Tiberius could do was pass by them and do nothing, his heart filled with regret that he didn't have the resources nor the courage to stand up against their and his own oppressors.  
  
But there was one dream, one night, that Tiberius had found to be by far his favorite.   
  
He found himself walking along a green path, somewhere he didn't remember ever being before. The wind was flowing in his long, dark hair and the sun was bathing him with its warm rays. Tiberius had never felt this free before, even when he had grown in his quaint little village in his home country. In fact, to his much utter shock, as he felt a hand around his slim neck, he found that the collar that had been there ever since he could remember was now gone and the young man rejoiced at this discovery. He wasn't a slave anymore, he was free!  
  
Giggling like a small child, this joyful piece of news made Tiberius double the speed of his steps and he wasn't just walking, he was now running along the green valleys of the landscape before him. Where he was going, he didn't know and for the first time in his young life, he couldn't quite find himself to care.  
  
His speed slowed down when he noticed in the distance the rising of smoke. There was a fire out there, someone else was here. As he descended a narrow path leading to more stable grounds, he found himself face to face with an quaint little home, with the grey smoke he had seen before coming out of its stoned chimney. This was a man-made house, with its wooden structure and design. Tiberius smiled as he approached it; he could see himself living there someday, if he wasn't bound by the dark chains of slavery.  
  
Suddenly, as if the Gods themselves wanted him to go in, the door opened on its own and curious, Tiberius let himself inside the inviting home, as if it had been his all of his life.  
   
Stepping inside, the young slave found himself in complete awe. It wasn't because of the small fireplace that seemed to warm the entire house. It wasn't because of the different hand-made objects that were strewn about in different places: neither the wooden table nor the wooden bed made for two nor the little chairs that seemed to have been made for youngsters. No, what made his knees go weak as he stepped inside were the green eyes and the warm smile that greeted him upon his arrival. They belonged to a giant of a man, a beauty of a man, dressed in leather and metal, leaning against the wooden table that took most of the center of the main room of the house.  
  
The giant before him crossed his arms across his chest and asked him in the warmest voice he had ever heard: "What is your name?"  
  
The smaller man, as if hypnotized by the green stare in front of him, opened his mouth but couldn't find the force to speak. After a try or two, his answer finally came out: "I am called Tiberius."  
  
His smile faltering but his face still warm, the taller man raised himself up from his leaning position and took a couple of small steps toward the younger man in front of him. Shaking his head, the unknown man asked again: "What is your name?"  
  
Looking at the approaching man, Tiberius once again answered: "I am called Tiberius."  
  
Shaking his head once more, the taller man, now in front of the young slave, took his head in both if his large hands and looked him straight in the eye. Gently, he leaned in and whispered against his lips: "What is your name?"  
  
Feeling warm all over by the gentle giant's soft touch and kiss, as he retreated his head back, with a more firm voice this time around, the young slave finally gave his true answer:  
  
"I am Nasir."  
  
A smile appearing once more on his face, the spiked-hair, green-eyed man in front of him gently replied, before slowly disappearing: "Good, then you'll know what it is to be done when the time finally comes."  
  
And this made Tiberius wake up, his Dominus calling out for him.  
  
And when, in the long-distant future, the former body slave known as Tiberius now known as the fiery warrior-turned goat herder named Nasir, would recall this dream to his love, a giant and a beauty of a man called Agron, in the middle of their wooden and stoned man-made home, the smaller man would realize what, after everything he'd gone through, what he'd done, what he'd gained and what he'd lost, his dream truly had been about:  
  
His own future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me a kudos or a comment and tell me what you thought. Thanks. :)


End file.
